The Miro Network
by madarao29
Summary: AU. Meaning as of wich this story is based on the lives of Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha, and Kagome.  The gang lives in L.A. and are trying to make it big, but with veangence seeking Naraku and their pasts, will they be allowed to do just that? InuKag\SanMiro


"**Welcome back folks, this is Larry giving you an inside, this is a show like Oprah; except no Oprah, its called Miro, Miroku gives you and inside on show Inuyasha, and gives you an insight to his life so you can say this is a drama. You get a backstage pass and you get to meet the cast. Thank you for visiting and please enjoy this, as you have Crumpled Paper, Madarao was so very delighted with her ONE review, now a word from Mike." (From the dark corner of the room sits the author, glaring at Larry)**

"**Hello, one and all it is SO good to see you, let me vorn you virst. Vun review? Zat is it I shall find you-"**

**(Tom cautiously runs in and speaks up dropping documents onto the ground)**

"**Sorry about that folks, he is a bit of a loon at times. Let me talk to him."**

**(Tom turns to whisper in his ear)**

"**Yes, I understand they might not like the story…" mumbled Mike.**

**(Tom once again mumbles some incoherent words)**

"**Would you like me to dispose of zem?"as he pulled out a gun.**

**(He is quickly taken out by two huge body guards and is replaced with Norm from Sears)**

"**Eh, nah don't think this guy has the essentials. We'll just wait for Mike to control himself"**

**(Suddenly the author snaps, and Tom gets back to work)**

"**Well, I am now going to hope I don't get fired, and if you've been wondering why Madarao chooses to be well how do I put this. Very not-gonna-reveal-myself kinda' mood. Yeah so without a further 'ado I present, oh wait a minute almost got me there" He clears his throat "Madarao does own Inuyasha, that's why Madarao writes inadequate stories about something she created, you kidding me we all know who invented it and it sure as hell ain't Mada-" Tom is pinned to the wall by a guard and is forced to say what Madarao wants.**

"**I… Madarao does not, I'm sorry… Inuyasha. There I said it! Madarao does not own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi does" The guard releases him.**

"**Don't you love Rumiko Takahashi my IDOL!" Larry chants.**

"**Shut up" Tom replied.**

"**Well, on with the story, Agh Tom no! I'm sorry! No, no! NOT the Ramen ANYTHING but THAT! NOOOOOOOOOOO!"**

"SO Inuyasha" Miroku began. "When the cameras aren't on you you're an angel to Kagome, but when they're here, the fans you're grumpy"

"Sorry Miro, that's what Rumiko wants." He said while casually leaning back in his chair.

"Oh so you've met her?" Sango asks.

"Yeah, she's kinda' short in person" Inuyasha replied.

"Psst! You're on!" whispers Larry. (A\N you will randomly see Larry in every fanfic of mine)

Inuyasha and the gang quickly arrange themselves.

"Thanks Larry, so welcome back to… Miro" Miroku starts.

"Feh!" Inuyasha says.

Miroku casually scoots closer to Sango. He smiles to distract her.

"Well Inuyasha, the fans want to know" He leans closer to him and drapes his leg over the other. "Are you and Kagome in a relationship?"

"No she's my friend-" Miroku cuts him off abruptly.

"It's Kikyo then?" He asks, ignoring the boos coming from the crowd.

Inuyasha leans back in his seat and looks to the crowd to see Kikyo cheerleaders fighting the Kagome fan club.

"Actually, I previously had a relationship with her. On the set we really hit it off, then Rumiko went from the manga, so I eventually met Kagome"

"Oh, so what is your life outside the studio Mr. Takahashi?" Sango the co host asks.

"Well my father is, well I should say was he really did pass away. Last month I was talking to him, never knew it'd be the last time but all I wanted to do was hang out with my friends" Inuyasha closed his eyes for a moment, to relieve his almost teary eyes. "He left me and my brother everything, the house, the cars, and even the dog."

"Sorry, about your father" Sango apologized. Miroku saw his opportunity and groped Sango.

"Yes, Inuyasha sorry for your loss" Miroku said.

"WELL, some times you need to just LET GO, you know Inu. STOP, and don't let yourself go, he wouldn't want you to be sad." Sango said gritting her teeth and Miroku stopped.

"Feh" Inuyasha replied.

"SO Kagome, will you do me the honor of bearing my children?" Miroku asked. Kagome continued to blush. The audience laughed hysterically none the less.

"What Mr. Houshi was trying to say, are you in any relationship, Kouga perhaps?" Sango asked.

"Oh, well I was dating Hojo for a while, then he dumped me and I'm currently single" Kagome replied.

"Hello Brother" came a cold voice.

"Welcoming the fabulous, head of Takahashi Corporation, Mr. Sesshomaru Takahashi" Miroku said. All the while Sesshomaru faked a smile and waved, he saw a sign that read 'Half breeds suck, and FLUFFY rules' he sighed inwardly and mumbled "foolish humans" while smiling brightly as he took his seat in a white leather chair next to Inuyasha and Kagome, across Sango and Miroku on the long couch.

"Welcome Sess, how's business?" Miroku asked. While Inuyasha glared at Sesshomaru.

"Currently well" He solemnly replied.

"How's your wife, Rin? That's right folks, Rin only appears to be 5 but is actually 19"

Miroku says coolly.

"She's doing well" Sess replies.

"I heard that there is a child on the way, gonna be a Daddy Sess?" Miroku asks.

"…that is just a rumor" He replied.

"Well, Inuyasha what would you say your 'real' relationship is with Sess?" Miroku asks slyly.

"He's a *Beep*" Inuyasha cursed**. (A/N he's on T.V. so naturally it's bleeped out)**

"That bad huh? Well Sess what do you think of Inu?"

"He is a gutless half breed of a brother who will NEVER be part of the Takahashi family" Sesshomaru says coldly and leaves.

"Well that's all for Today" Miroku says in a Mrs. Doubtfire accent.

"Catch Yash, Kag, and Sess on the new drama, Inuyasha" Sango says.

"And remember, we got the goods, here on Miro" Miroku smiled lecherously and pulls Sango in for a kiss. "Mr. and Mrs. Houshi, signing off" He concluded and waves frantically. The crowd cheered furiously.

Inu and Kag

"What a show huh?" Inuyasha asked his girlfriend Kagome.

"Yeah" she sighed as she used a towel to wipe off the sweat from the lights on stage.

"So you ready to head home Kagome" he growled "I'm starved!" He said as he opened the door to his car and Kagome got in.

"What did you want to eat Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as he put his keys in the ignition of his Jaguar and fiddled with his red tie. "Ramen preferably" he said. "Can you make some, not because you make it good or anything but-" Kagome cut him off.

"I know let's just go home" She yawned. Inuyasha pulled out of the sets garage and to his house.

An hour later with L.A. traffic and all they got home in one piece. They exited the car and walked inside. Kagome saw the stairs and dove to them, running to his room to jump on his bed, because it was a Tempurpedic duh. As soon as she was on the sheets, she was out like a light.

Inuyasha sighed and thought 'I guess I have to starve, AND sleep on the couch tonight'. He usually slept next to Kagome but when he got to his room she was all sprawled out on it, and Inuyasha just thought she looked too cute at the moment to ask her to move. So he decided to be the 'nice guy' ONE time, so he could sleep without his cute fuzzy ears being torn off. See Inuyasha was actually a nice guy but only with her. Not his ex Kikyo, she was pretty evil. The bad thing was she got fired from acting so she became a reporter to keep an eye on him, but let's not forget Kagome. The accident scarred her for life, not just physically but also emotionally.

**FLASHBACK**

_Inuyasha was driving down Florence with Kagome when a car spun out of control. It was a reporter van. Kikyo stepped out of the wreckage with a knife in her sleeve. When she saw Kagome was still alive she smiled sadistically and walked confidently toward kagome._

_Kagome crawled out of the car but it was so smoky and everything was blurry she saw Inuyasha's ear from the rubble. She reached for it and rubbed it lightly, glad he was alright, for he was hanyou and this wouldn't keep him down._

_Inuyasha felt a tug at his ear and winced at the pain that came from his head and shoulder. He opened his eyes._

_Kikyo got closer to Kagome who never felt her presence then she suddenly felt a sharp pain in her shoulder, it went lower around her waist then stopped. She turned around to be met with an evilly smiling Kikyo who only smiled wider then, pulled out a gun._

"_Only in my death, will Inuyasha be with me. In Hell, and you Kagome will pull the trigger" Kikyo put the gun in her hand pointing it at her, also putting the knife to her throat._

"_Do it. Now." Kikyo said._

"_No…no…" Kagome said. Kikyo smiled and poked her throat a bit and smiled crazily when she saw blood spill. Then she took the gun and raised it high._

"_So be it" She said and brought it down on her head._

"_KA-GO-ME!" Inuyasha yelled hoarsely, then He flinched and closed his eyes as blood ran down his lower lip. Kikyo smiled triumphantly and put the gun at her temple._

"_Goodbye, Inuyasha" Then the gunshot echoed on the highway and Inuyasha crawled towards Kagome._

"_Every little thing" He sang her favorite song while he put her head in his lap and cradled her. "Is gonna be alright, for you. Don't worry about a thing" He stroked her hair softly and tears welled up in his eyes. "Because every little thing is gonna be alright, I love you kagome don't die!" He cried furiously. He hugged her tightly. Even as a man ran towards him and Inuyasha ignored him. The man called the authorities. His name was Shippo._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Inuyasha remembered that and he remembered the man who killed his father Naraku, a corrupt man with more money than even the Takahshi's had. Sesshomaru saved his life that day he shielded him, a half breed. Inuyasha knew Sesshomaru loved him, but he just was over all surprised. I mean he had a good life but only because Sesshomaru brought him up. Without him, his only family who was he? No one, just a mutt with a death wish.

He lived with his parents. Inu Taishou and Izayoi, and his brother. His father was murdered in his home. His father had called after he got stabbed in the gut to say goodbye, Inuyasha had disregarded him. Then Inu Taishou spoke his last words, that he had always loved him and his mother and that he was sorry, but being the greedy man he was he wanted vengeance. Inuyasha collapsed while at the studio Noriyaka Network. He wandered down to the garage and slid down the wall and cried, then that's when he met the strangest man he'd ever met.

He'd made a life for himself, but he wanted others to be safe, he loved Kagome, he loved her laugh, her smile, he even liked things she liked. He wanted her to be safe, plus she was the one that carried the jewel, he would have to protect her. It hurt sometimes that love, knowing he could never be her husband, marrying her Naraku would find her. Inuyasha loved her too much to hurt her. He had to sit back and watch people like Kouga hold her hand in public so that he wouldn't be associated with her. He wanted to hold her every time she cried in public, just to hold her hand but he couldn't. He couldn't take the chance someone would see them together, and Naraku would come especially for her if he knew they were together, she would become a hit and then she would have to leave. Inuyasha would never take the chance. He would be damned if he put the woman he loved since the day he met her on set, be killed. He wouldn't let that happen, not even if he had to die for her. Not even then.

With Miro and Sango

As soon as Miroku and Sango left the set it was midnight and they were dead beat tired. They walked lazily past their boss Mr. Noriyaka waving a goodbye. They walked down and into their Prius.

"I'm TIRED" Sango said. Truth was she didn't like asking such things to her best friends, the show looked pretty hard on them. 'I hope they got home alright, I know Inuyasha can get pretty reckless' she thought.

"I know dear, as am I" Miroku said with his Bluetooth light on, as he sat in his seat.

"Houshi? Miroku?" she yelled.

"Oh sorry, it was Mom. She wants to do brunch." He replied.

"Oh ok, let's…" She closed her eyes for a moment and BAM! 'Asleep in… two seconds? NEW record' he thought. Miroku continued to drive until he reached his beautiful condo. He drove up and parked.

"Sango… wake up, we're home" He said.

"NO Kohaku, I don't wanna slay the moody hanyou Inuyasha" she muttered in her sleep.

"Don't make me tickle you" Miroku said. He wasn't really gonna do it. But he wanted to see her reaction. He put is hand right above her stomach.

"Don't you DARE" She said getting up. Miroku smiled and walked up the steps and Sango followed suit. Miroku opened the door and led a groggy Sango to their bedroom. Seeing the bed her eyes lit up, working 20 hour days were starting to get to her, he waved their cat Kirara good night and kissed Sango goodnight as well, and closed the door.

Sango does not like his mother, especially since she burnt down the church they got married in, with Sango still inside nonetheless. Sango's parents had tried very hard to be together, it was a Romeo and Juliet story for them. It was all in the papers the morning of her wedding.

Her parents worked for Naraku, as did most people. The special thing was about these two, was they were slayers working to slay the many gone bad demons, legally of course. They figured out Naraku's under the table business on the priceless artifact the Shikon jewel, or the Shikon No Tama. Once knowing that, they devised a plan to take him down. It was sabotage, their plane from Kyoto, to their children in L.A.. The people they worked years to take down. Kagura was his number two, but as was Kikyo. Kagura was his ally, but Kikyo came to him in desire to ruin Inuyasha's life, and in return for the tools to destroy him she'd kill the rest of the Tajiya family. It is said one of the two women or Naraku could have sabotaged the plane.

When Miroku came to town with his adoptive father Moushin, they had come from Japan. Miroku just starting out his career as a host/actor. He was Japan's Ryan Secrest. He met Sango in the studio one day, when he was first n errand boy and that's when he dropped coffee on Sango. The moment he caught her gaze, he looked into her eyes she in return looked into his. Sango and Miroku fell in love, just from the first glance. Well not really, it took time of course. Miroku made his way to the top in 3 years and married the girl he loved.

He met Inuyasha, the oh so famous Takahashi man of 22. Miroku had first met him in the parking garage he looked pretty shooken up, Miroku went to the trunk of his car and crouched down to him and gave him a beer, Miroku never had a better friend. Then once you knew it, Miroku had met Kagome and Sango met Inuyasha. The four have always been inseparable. Miroku then bought his own network and started Miro, Miroku did have some bad times though, his fathers death and the price on his head from Naraku, who longed to kill the son of the man who almost destroyed him. Life for now, was good Miroku wouldn't trade his wife or his best friends for anything, he loved them but he didn't know how long it could last before Naraku found them.

He wasn't scared of him, he was scared of losing everything he had, what he worked for. Hey one day he wanted kids you know, he wasn't gonna wait for some psychopathic demon to kill him! He was going to keep his mouth shut at brunch tomorrow and make sure the two women his life didn't ruin his chances of doing so.

Tomorrow was gonna be horrible for Sango, for the evil in-laws always hate the ones that take their sons away. And Kagome, she was in for the worst surprise yet. And Inuyasha who knows how pissed he'll be.

**(Mike is rolled in on a dolly and in a straight jacket)**

" **Gutenberg, I'm sorry audience; you had to see me like that…" Mike said sadly.**

"**Don't even worry 'bout it Mike, this story sounds good. The love is emanating. But guess whose mind wrote the flashback seen. It was Mike, he gave the idea. Now anything you may have heard of being a brand name is not Madarao's so you know. NONE of it. Now a word from Larry."**

"**Thank you for this glorious occasion! I just came from yoga" (he hands everyone in the room yoga mats)**

"**Thank you one and all, if you like this press the review button, and so I can pay for my Twilight movie, it cost a review. That's the only way Madarao will know you like it and Madarao WILL keep writing it. Plus Madarao will let me see The Hangover."**

"**Farewell, avid ache, goodbye!" Mike sang.**

"**Goodbyeeeeeee!" Larry sings softly and waves.**

"**NO I refuse to sing this song. I still have Ramen." Tom said. (He makes the boiling sound that you hear when you make Ramen)**

"**Agh, no! Not again- NEVER again, I hate that sound. GET AWAY TOM!"****(After Tom stops chasing Larry, Larry begins to hallucinate and begins to talk to the plastic plant in the room)**

"**Very nice to meet you sir, I'm Larry…Wanna go see Twilight, I'm team EDWARD. What's that? YOU TOO! OMG no way. Way? OMG!"**

"**Think he'll be ok? Mike? Mike!" Tom said.**

"**I'm team Jacob…" Mike pondered.**

"**Ugh, you guy's are both idiots, everyone knows that movie sucks" Tom said. (Suddenly a team of hundreds of Twilight fans and Stephanie Meyer barge into the room and tackle Tom to the ground and tie him up and carry him out chanting)**

"**Or is it? Larry put that down!" (Larry holds the plant aiming for the door)**

"**NOT until I see TWILIGHT!"**

"**Poor boy, we'll see you next time readers. Tom won't be happy when he comes back though. Goodbye"**


End file.
